


What they want

by MissLestrange



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLestrange/pseuds/MissLestrange
Summary: Caroland Valkyrie thinking about each other.





	What they want

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a shitty writing Idea. Please don't be mad, if it is not the best Story. And i am not an English Native Speaker, so sorry for that.

They knew it. From the Moment they saw each other, they knew it. She saw her she felt something that she never felt that Powerful before.  
She knew she had her duties here in New Asgard and Carol had hers in a lot of different Galaxies. But all she wanted was to be with her. Even if it was impossible.

Carol saw something in her, that thougt she'd never see in anyone. But they knew, it would make sence to them, to start a Relationship. So both of them started to imagen things. Without the other one knowing, they started to dream of a Life they could live.  
Somwhere else. Together.


End file.
